Alejandro's Massage
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In this AU, Alejandro is a famous actor who is in need of some body realignment. Luckily, Cody is there for all his needs.


**AL IS DEFINITELY MY TOTAL DRAMA HUSBANDO!**

"Man, oh MAN, wouldja look at that?"

Jose looked up from the script he was reading and looked around. Other than the usual number of people on the set, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Look at what?" he asked.

"Over THERE, Jose! Talkin to the director!" Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson whispered. "Gawd, he is such a hunk!"

Jose looked in the direction that Cody was looking and saw the person that Cody was referring to.

With his swarthy Latino looks, Alejandro Burromuerto stood out among all the people on the movie set in Vancouver, British Columbia. He was not only the star of the movie "Breaking the Surface," but the most handsome man on the set as well. When the movie first started rehearsal, the scenes tended to take longer than usual to film due to the cast and crew constantly eyeing the young star. The director, finally got the word around that he was tired of the delays and that he was gonna get rid of people who were causing them. That directive stopped the delays but didn't stop the constant eyeing of Burromuerto's impressive physique by the crew. At 6'3, he was definitely one of the tallest on set.

He finished his conversation with the director and headed towards his trailer. A couple of crew members walked by and made a comment to Alejandro, which caused him to stop and talk with them. He started laughing out loud and playfully slapped them on the shoulders.

Cody watched Alejandro talk to the crewmembers and began to slowly run his eyes over his physique. Today was the first day they were shooting diving scenes and Alejandro was dressed in a tight Speedo swimsuit. As he talked to one of the crew members, Alejandro turned and stood profile to Cody.

"Jesus, Jose, look at that body!" Cody exclaimed, the excitement in his voice picking up. "He might as well not be wearing anything, with what THAT'S showing!" He knew it was wrong to think of another man like that while he was dating his boyfriend Noah but damn is the Latino hot!

Jose was looking at Alejandro's body as well and he noticed what Cody was talking about. Standing sideways, Alejandro's basket stood out from his body. It was obvious that he had a huge cock and the swimsuit could barely hold it. His ass completely filled the other side of the Speedo and Jose felt a stirring in his own cock as he looked at it.

"Damn, man, I would love to chupa his verga!. . . and fuck that cuolo as well!"

"Shit, Jose, what are you saying? You know I don't know any spanish."

Jose laughed and said "I told you I would love to suck his dick and fuck his ass as well! You white boys need to brace up your Spanish."

"Okay, okay, don't be a smartass! I just wanted to know what you said. And I agree with you. It definitely don't get any better than what he's carrying on him!" said Cody with a grin. Jose smiled back at Cody and went back to reading the script he was holding.

Cody looked back toward Alejandro and watched him leave the crewmembers and walk on to his trailer. He was quiet for a couple of minutes and then turned back to Jose. "Hey man, you interested in a little sight-seeing?"

Jose kept his eyes on his script and said "Sight-seeing? For what? I've never known you to be a tourist."

Cody reached out and pulled Jose's script down. "I meant sight-seeing for some Latin dick, goofy! Specifically, the star of this movie . . ."

"Man, you gotta be loco! What . . . you gonna walk on up to Alejandro and say Hi, Alejandro, we'd like to see your dick, if you don't mind . . .' Jose asked. "Cody, he'd whip your ass faster than a tornado! The guy is straight!"

"I know he's straight, Jose. I just thought that we might catch him getting ready to take a shower or working out or something. Shit, man, it's at least worth a try! I have to deliver tomorrow's script to him anyway and I thought we might just see what we could see" Cody exclaimed. "I mean, if we don't see anything, then no harm done! But I would DEFINITELY like to see what's under that Speedo!"

Jose thought a minute and said ". . . yeah...I'd like to see it, too, . . . but I gotta book. I gotta help with the lighting for the Olympic dive scene they're gonna shoot later."

"What a pussy!" exclaimed Cody with a grin. "Okay, okay...no big deal! But I do have to take this script to him and I might as well do it now. Who knows...maybe I'll get lucky and see something besides the script that will keep me interested in the movie for awhile!" Jose grinned back at Cody and left for the swimming pool.

Inside the trailer, Alejandro was laying on his bed. His body ached from his weight lifting the day before and was causing him problems with the dive scenes. The director had told him that he looked too jerky and unnatural in the shots and Alejandro told him he needed to rest his body for awhile to get the pain out. So, he left the shooting and went to his trailer to get a hot bath and take a long nap.

As he lay on his bed, he felt his muscles throbbing. Slowly, Alejandro rubbed his chest to try to work the ache out. As he continued to rub his chest, the feeling in his muscles began to subside. He moved his hands to his arms and carefully kneaded his biceps and triceps. As he continued to rub the massive muscles, he closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly. In. . . . . out. . . . . . in. . . . . . out. . . . . . Slowly, his body began to relax and Alejandro began to lightly run his fingers up and down his arms and chest.

While Alejandro slowly stroked his muscular chest, he began to imagine a guy was above him and was actually the one running his fingers up and down his chest. This wasn't the first time Alejandro fantasized about men touching his body and he was disturbed by the images.

Jeez, he sighed, here I go again.

Even though Alejandro knew he was straight, sometimes he thought about what it was like to have sex with another man. Women were great for fucking and he loved to squeeze a pair of firm tits but it was hell always having to feel like he had to perform. Given the muscular physique Alejandro had, it was not unusual for women to be attracted immediately to his body and swarthy good looks. But he thought they always expected sex with him to be greater than any they had had before and was tired of thinking he always had to accommodate them. Sometimes, he thought, it would be nice just to lie back and let someone else take care of him and make him feel good.

Suddenly, Alejandro's eyes flew open as he heard a knock at his door. Damn, he thought, I can't even have privacy in my own trailer. With an audible sigh, Alejandro got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw one of the crewmembers standing there.

"Hey, Alejandro! I brought tomorrow's script for you. I figured I'd bring it to you now since there was a break in the shooting," Cody said.

Alejandro looked at the smiling blond before him for a moment. He was still thinking about what it would be like to be touched by another man and Cody's warm smile made him break out in a laugh. "Oh, thanks, man! I was fixing to take a break for a bit so you brought it at the right time. Another 15 minutes and I woulda been asleep like a bear in winter!" He smiled at Cody, took the script and began looking through the pages.

While Alejandro looked at the script, Cody examined the Latin stud's body closer. He was nothing but muscle, Cody thought, and the bulge in his basket was even more pronounced up close. Cody was so tempted to put his hand out and grab Alejandro's cock right then but knew he couldn't. Just being that close to it made his lust increase quickly. In addition, his 6'3 height towered over his 5'9 slender frame.

While Alejandro thumbed through the script, he carefully looked out of the corner of his eye at Cody. Not a bad lookin guy, he thought.

Alejandro continued to eye Cody a moment and then exclaimed "Hey, I'm sorry! It's rude of me to stand here like this. Would you like to come in for a Coke or something? I got plenty of stuff in the fridge."

Cody tried to keep from breaking out in a wide grin. "Sure, Alejandro! Thanks! It's definitely hot out here," he said.

"C'mon in then." Alejandro turned around to walk in the trailer and Cody's eyes were glued to the muscular butt filling the swimsuit. As he walked in, Cody closed his eyes a second and thought, "man, o man, o man . . . I've GOTTA get ahold of that!"

Cody looked around the trailer and was surprised to find it so clean. "Sit down," Alejandro said. "What would you like to drink, . . . . . . uhhhhh, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"I'm Cody, Alejandro. Cody Anderson. I work in the production department. I'm a film studies major at UBC." He smiled again as he sat down because Alejandro was being so polite. Cody had never met him before, so Alejandro didn't forget his name, as much as he didn't know it. But, that was a nice touch, he thought, that he didn't act as though Cody was a nobody.

"Oh yeah, I remember! I'm sorry, I'm just awful with names. There are so many people on this shoot and it is hard for me to remember everyone I've met," Alejandro grinned. "So, what will you have, Cody?"

"Coke is fine for me, Alejandro."

"Cool! I'm gonna have a Dr. Pepper," Alejandro exclaimed. He got the drinks, popped the tops and handed Cody a Coke while sitting down with him at the table.

"You looked really good in some of the shots they filmed this morning, Alejandro," Cody said. "I've seen Greg Louganis dive many times and you look a lot like him."

"Oh, thanks, man. But I really looked bad. I did some special lifts in my workout yesterday and I'm still sore from that! Steven told me I didn't look natural enough and I agree. That's why we're takin some time off this afternoon, so I can get some of the soreness out."

"Does it hurt that bad, Alejandro?" Cody asked.

Alejandro smiled and said, "Well, it's not so much that it's painful as much as it's an irritant. I was gonna lay down and take a nap but maybe I need to go take a hot bath or something. That would loosen up my muscles and make me feel better."

Carefully, Cody looked at Alejandro's muscular body. An idea began to form in his mind and he grinned as he thought it over.

"Whatcha smiling for, Cody?" Alejandro asked, breaking Cody out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing in particular, Alejandro. Hey, you know, if you want, I would be glad to give you a full body massage. I'm a registered massage therapist and I have a small business on the side when I'm not working here. I'd be more than happy to help you out...at no charge, even!" laughed Cody.

Alejandro looked at Cody carefully and thought a minute. "Sure, Cody...I guess so. I can take a bath right after the massage. Maybe that would help me get my body relaxed quicker so that I could get back to filming. Is there anything special that I need to get for it?"

"No, " Cody stated. "Normally, I'd need a strong table for you to lie on but I guess you could lay on your bed."

"Okay...let's do it!" exclaimed Alejandro. He turned around and led Cody to the trailer's small bedroom.

As Alejandro led the way, Cody followed. He had lied when he told Alejandro he was a massage therapist but he thought it might be a sneaky way to get a better look at the stud's hard body. As Alejandro walked to the bedroom, Cody watched the muscular body closely. He loved the way Alejandro's ass moved in the Speedo and his beautifully sculptured back and shoulders. When they got in the bedroom, Alejandro turned around and said, "Okay...what do I do?"

"Just lay facedown on the bed, Alejandro and I'll place you like I want."

Alejandro turned around and lay down across the bed. The twin cheeks of his firm butt jutted up off the bed and Cody just stared at them for a moment. He leaned down and told Alejandro "I'm gonna position your arms and legs, so I can get to all your muscles. When I place them, don't move them at all. It's hard to do a good massage if I'm constantly having to go back and re-position your arms and legs." Face down, Alejandro nodded his head in understanding and waited for Cody to position him.

His lust increasing, Cody took each of Alejandro's arms and placed them 45 degrees away from his body. He then moved his legs apart at the same angle.

"Is that okay, Alejandro?" Cody asked.

"I guess so, Cody...it feels okay,"

"Cool, man. Just try to relax and let your body be as loose as it can get," Cody said. "The more you tense up, the harder it is for me to really work your body."

"No sweat, man. Just tell me what I need to do."

As Alejandro lay there, Cody leaned over the bed and began to knead Alejandro's shoulders. It was hard work because his muscles were so thick but Cody worked his hands and fingers hard. He could feel Alejandro tense up a little and then begin to relax as he worked the Latino's muscles.

Man, that feels good, Alejandro thought, as Cody worked his shoulders.

Cody continued to work Alejandro's shoulders hard and began to work his way down his back. Lower and lower his hands went down the Latino's muscular body. As he got close to Alejandro's butt, Cody hesitated.

"What's wrong, man?" Alejandro asked, noticing the change in Cody's motion.

Cody continued to look at the star's butt. "Nothing, Alejandro. I was just wondering if you wanted me to massage your butt. Some guys like it . . . . . some guys don't."

Alejandro hesitated a moment and then said "Oh . . . . go ahead if you want to, man. It doesn't bother me. You're doing real good and I can feel my muscles starting to relax."

Carefully, Cody put his hands on Alejandro's ass and began to work the muscular half-moon shapes before him. Jeez, Cody though, I can't believe how they feel! Alejandro's butt was firm but giving. Cody's cock began to get hard as he kept massaging the actor's butt. He closed his eyes and visualized the muscles beneath the swimsuit. In a moment, without realizing it, he began to not only knead the muscles but to rub his fingers slowly along the cheeks.

Cody's constant massage, combined with the actor's physical exertions the last couple of days, had made Alejandro sleepy. As Cody began massaging his butt, the actor was in a very relaxed state. He could feel everything happening to his body but found it difficult to move. As Cody continued to knead his ass, Alejandro began to feel a rising wave of sexual desire in his body. He wanted to surrender to the young man who was making him feel so good and let him continue to touch his body. Alejandro's cock began to fill in the Speedo and the actor unconsciously spread his legs a little farther apart to accommodate his rapidly swelling cock.

As Cody continued to massage Alejandro's firm ass, he saw his legs move slightly. He stopped, thinking Alejandro was bothered by his massage. When his legs stopped moving, Cody began to re-position Alejandro, until he saw what was caused the movement.

Alejandro's cock, positioned downward in the Speedo, was beginning to grow. As Cody watched Alejandro's cock grow, a grin slowly spread on his face. Sooooooo . . . . he likes what I'm doing, he thought.

Cody began massaging the actor's ass carefully, slowly running his hands down the inside of Alejandro's butt cheeks. As he continued to rub his hands up and down, Alejandro's cock continued to grow and the actor slowly spread his legs farther apart to release the pressure building up inside his swimsuit.

Seeing Alejandro's response to his massage, Cody decided to experiment a bit further. He put his hands between Alejandro's legs and slowly pushed them apart wider. Getting no objection, Cody continued to push his legs until they were wide apart.

Lying on his stomach, Alejandro was paralyzed by the intense wave of sexual desire he was feeling. I shouldn't be doing this, he thought. But, the feeling of desire the massage had awakened in him, coupled with the constant pressure of performing sexually for women began to wear away at the young stud. Let me just see for once how if feels for someone else to perform, Alejandro thought. I mean, so far it feels good and I can stop it if he gets carried away. He decided to relax and let Cody continue to work on his body.

Alejandro's legs were wide apart, and still he said nothing to Cody. Fuck it, Cody thought. Let's go for broke and see what happens.

As the Latin stud lie spread-eagle on the bed, Cody put his head down between his legs. Carefully, he put out his tongue and began to lick the insides of Alejandro's muscular thighs. As he licked Alejandro's body, the actor squirmed a little but didn't try to stop Cody.

God, Cody thought, I can't believe I'm doing this to Alejandro Burromuerto! Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he'd ever be able to seduce the young actor but for some incredible reason, Alejandro was letting him do it.

Cody pulled his head up from the actor's crotch and began massaging his ass again. Carefully, he worked his fingers inside the Latino's Speedo and began to pull it down. He pulled it down an inch and stopped. Alejandro continued to lie there and did not move. Cody pulled the Speedo down another two inches. Still the actor did nothing. With that, Cody pulled the swimsuit all the way down until it was at the bottom of Alejandro's ass.

The Latino's firm, full ass was an incredible sight! It was a light tan color and looked like two ripe watermelon halves. God, I can't believe how good he looks, Cody thought. Carefully, he put his hands back on Alejandro's butt and continued to massage it.

The intense sexual desire Alejandro felt was out of control now. He continued to lie face down and enjoy the fondling and caressing of his body. Slowly, he closed his eyes and decided to just relax and enjoy the sensations.

Cody's 8 inch cock was hard as steel as he continued to massage Alejandro's ass. He felt the tension in the Latino's body drain away and the actor appeared to be asleep. After staring at Alejandro for several moments, Cody decided to try to see more of the studly actor's physique. Slowly, he moved his hands to the actor's side, bent down and whispered quietly in Alejandro's ear, "Alejandro . . . . I need you to turn over so I can finish the massage."

Alejandro did not move. Hesitantly, Cody pulled on the actor's right side up to try to turn him over. Alejandro didn't move and Cody pulled again. As Alejandro remained still, Cody sighed. Well, I guess that's that, he thought. Slowly, he got up off the bed and began to leave. As he got up, Alejandro moved a little and then, with a quick movement, rolled over on his back. As Cody looked at Alejandro's body, a broad smile began on his face.

The actor's chest was magnificent with solid muscular pecs and perfect brown nipples. His abs were just as muscular and wisps of black hair covered his chest and stomach. A trail of black hairs ran from his navel down into the edge of his Speedo.

Cody looked further down Alejandro's body. The Hispanic's legs were huge! One of Alejandro's thighs was bigger than both of Cody's and his calves were perfectly proportioned as well. The workouts the actor did were obviously strenuous, given the size and shape of his muscles.

Slowly, Cody reached out and touched Alejandro's muscular shoulders and arms. He began kneading the actor's massive bicep and triceps muscles. As he continued to touch Alejandro's body he began to give in to his long pent-up lust.

Cody leaned down and licked Alejandro's arm from elbow to shoulder and savored the Latino's sweet, musky smell. Slowly, he nibbled and bit the muscles as he licked them and worked his way up to Alejandro's neck. His lust was quickly getting out of control and soon he knew he would have to have more of the Latino's body.

Cody continued to run his hand across Alejandro's chest and stomach, savoring the feeling of the tight muscles and smooth skin. His hand ran down to the edge of the Speedo and the touch of the nylon caused a tingling in his hands. Slowly he ran his fingers down the Speedo and began to feel the edge of Alejandro's cock. It felt even more inviting than when he had seen it earlier. He ran his fingers up and over the outline of the cock in the swimsuit and down to Alejandro's balls. He felt them and gasped lightly at their size. My god, Cody thought, he must be built big time down here. The feel of his hand on Alejandro's cock and balls made the lust well up inside him so much that he thought he was going to explode.

An intense wave of longing exploded in Alejandro. He began to writhe slowly and moan as Cody touched more and more of his body. As Cody's hand felt his cock, Alejandro gasped. He had never had another man touch his cock and was surprised by the intense desire it brought out in him.

Seeing Alejandro respond to his feel caused Cody to finally lose control. He saw the points of Alejandro's nipples hardened as he caressed his chest. He bent down to suck on them and the surrounding mounds of firm muscle that rose from the Latino's chest. As Alejandro continued to let Cody touch his firm, muscular body, Cody quickly moved his face down to Alejandro's crotch and put his lips around the outline of the actor's huge dick. He started to nibble on it and lick it through the nylon Speedo. After a few moments, Cody pulled back and watched Alejandro's cock push the Speedo farther away from his body as it fought against the tight restraints of the swimsuit.

The site of the Alejandro's dick trying to free itself sent even greater spasms of lust through Cody. He leaned over and whispered in Alejandro's ear, "Help me get this suit off, man. Then I can really make you feel good."

His eyes still closed, Alejandro lifted his body up slightly to let Cody pull it down. Cody grabbed the front of the suit and slowly pulled it down. The Speedo came down two inches, revealing the beginnings of Alejandro's black pubic hair. Cody slide his hands to the sides of the suit and carefully pulled the suit down until it was off. As he threw the Speedo to the floor, Cody turned back around to see the treasure the swimsuit had hidden. He stared at Alejandro a minute and then slowly licked his dry lips.

The crotch that lay open before him was an incredible sight! Wispy black hairs started at Alejandro's navel and went down towards his dick, where they thickened into a triangular patch of curls. It looked as if he trimmed his pubic hairs, Cody thought as well as the hairs on his nuts, so as to not be as noticeable in the Speedo. The Latino's huge dick was 13 inches in length and extremely thick as it jutted up from his curly pubes. The shaft was dark brown and a large head extended past the foreskin. Alejandro's balls were the size of large golf balls and rolled around easily in his smooth sack. Cody were momentarily speechless as he continued to stare at the muscular actor's crotch. He was in a whole different league from his boyfriend Noah

Conscious that he was nude, Alejandro began to touch himself slowly. His hands roamed his chest and abdomen and ran back up his side. "Don't stop, man," he whispered quietly. "It feels great."

Cody seemed mesmerized by the gorgeous site in front of him. He slowly leaned his face towards the Latin stud's cock. As he got close to the head, he stuck his tongue out and licked around it. As soon as he had licked the head and totally covered it with his saliva, he put his lips around the crown and sucked several inches of the brown dick into his mouth. Cody then pulled back up and began an up and down motion on the huge tan cock. Soon, he had settled into a rhythm and was sucking more and more of the actor's manmeat into his mouth.

I can't believe I'm actually sucking Alejandro Burromuerto's cock, Cody thought. I've lusted after him on TV for years and never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be able to do something like this with him! As he continued to suck on the Latino's dick, he glanced up at Alejandro's face and thought "I'll bet he never thought this gorgeous hunk of meat would be in a guys mouth!"

Alejandro lay on the bed totally nude, his swimsuit on the floor, and the massage totally forgotten as Cody continued sucking on his cock. He had never had an experience like this before but his body's natural instincts began to take over. The constant stimulation started a stirring in his loins and the Latin hunk prepared to give up a massive load of creamy cum from his large nuts.

As he sucked hard on Alejandro's cock, Cody saw the actor's crotch begin to lift up slightly off the couch. As it did, he felt Alejandro's cock get harder and knew that he was about to come.

"mmmmmmmMMMMMMMM, I'M COMING! . . . ." groaned Alejandro as Cody sucked faster on his dick.

Suddenly, Cody felt a creamy fluid spurt into his mouth. Over and over, he felt the actor's meat pulse as more and more cum filled his mouth. Alejandro was beating the bed with his arms as he came and his body was thrashing wildly. After a couple of seconds, the flow slowed down and Cody tried to swallow what was in his mouth.

Slowly, Cody finished swallowing the actor's cum and leaned back. As his breathing slowed down, he turned towards Alejando and said "You okay, Alejandro?"

The actor lay still on the bed, still gasping for breath. "God, that was unbelievable . . ." Alejandro said between breaths. "I mean . . . . shit . . . .whew . . . . man, I've never done something like that before . . . ."

"I'm sorry, Alejandro. I know I shouldn't have done it but your body is so fantastic!" Cody exclaimed. "You're the best looking man I've ever seen. And shit, either you haven't gotten off in awhile or you've got a helluva supply of cum! I've sucked alot of dick, Alejandro but yours is the best. . . . . . smooth, firm but just right to suck on! Hell, it was GREAT for me and I hope it felt good for you."

Slowly, Alejandro opened up his eyes, grinned slightly, and looked at Cody. "Wellllll . . . . I can't get mad cuz I let you do it. I don't know what came over me. But, this could really ruin my career, man, if it got out. I gotta trust you that you'll keep it quiet."

Cody looked in Alejandro's beautiful black eyes and smiled. "I'll keep it quiet, Alejandro. But . . . there's a price for my silence."

Alejandro looked at Cody quizzically and asked, "That's blackmail, Cody." When Cody didn't answer, Alejandro sighed quietly and asked, "What do you want?"

Grinning evilly, Cody ran his hand over the Latino's chest and said "I want . . . . to give you another massage."

Alejandro looked back at the grinning blond, shook his head slowly, and laughed. "If that's the best deal I can get, I'll guess I'll have to accept it," he said. He reached out and pulled Cody down with him on the bed.

 **THE END.**


End file.
